Императорская семья Вельзении
Королевская Семья Вельзения - королевская семья, управляющая Вельзенианской Империей веками. Сделав Вельзению огромной империей, члены этой семьи царствовали в течение, как минимум, трёх веков, а их империя просуществовала еще дольше. The Beelzenia Royal Family was the royal lineage that ruled the Beelzenian Empire for centuries. Expanding Beelzenia into a massive Empire, the Beelzenias reigned in name for at least three centuries and their Empire continued long after. История Предполагается, что королевская семья Вельзениан была создателем Вельзенианской Империи на юге и быстро расширила границы своей империи за первое столетие календаря Эвиллиос, и их империя стала самой огромной в своё время. На рубеже веков, император Юпитер Вельзения произвел на свет пятерых детей. После происшествия, известным под названием "Дело Веномании", принцесса Мейлис родила ребёнка; непризнанное частью семьи, дитя было отдано барону Тою Кончита, и его существование было скрыто от общества. Благодаря тому, что в венах представителей семьи Кончита текла королевская кровь, королевская семья включила старших ее членов в число Пяти Герцогов. Семья продолжала управлять во время падения империи и просуществовала до VI столетия календаря Эвиллиос. Ближе к концу Асмо-Вельзианской войны, эпидемия Гоулы убила императора где-то в 990 году по календарю Эвиллиос и трон был унаследован его сыном. Assumed to be the founders of the Beelzenian Empire in the south, the Beelzenian Royal Family swiftly expanded its borders throughout the first century EC and blossomed their empire into the largest of its time. Around the turn of the century, Emperor Jupiter Beelzenia sired five children. Following the Venomania Event, Princess Maylis gave birth to a child; unaccepted as part of their family, the child was given to Baron Toy Conchita and its existence was hidden from the public.Deadly Sins of Evil:The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Because of the royal blood in their lineage thereafter, the royal family included the Conchita Family heads among the members of the Five Dukes. The family continued to rule during the Empire's decline and existed well into the 6th century EC. Towards the conclusion of the Asmo-Beelzenian War, the Goula epidemic killed the Emperor around EC 990 and was succeeded by his son.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 2, Section 1 Known Members *Юпитер Вельзения *Янус Вельзения *Фебрия Вельзения *Мартиус Марлон *Априлис Вельзения *Мейлис Вельзения *Юно Вельзения *Вельзенианский император (бывший) *Вельзенианский император (505 год) * *Jupiter Beelzenia *Janus Beelzenia *Febria Beelzenia *Martius Marlon *Aprilis Beelzenia *Maylis Beelzenia *Juno Beelzenia *Beelzenian Emperor (former) *Beelzenian Emperor (EC 505) Relatives *Королевская Семья Марлонов *Семья Кончита * *Marlon Royal Family *Conchita Family Trivia Conceptualization and Origin *Имя Вельзения основана на имени Вельзевула, демона Обжорства *Много членов королевской семьи названы в честь Римских богов или месяцев, а нация Вельзении имеет много схожих черт с Римской Империей * *The name Beelzenia is based on Beelzebub, the patron demon of Gluttony. *Many of the members in the royal family are named after Roman gods or months; the nation of Beelzenia similarly shares many traits with that of the Roman Empire. Curiosities *Хотя и упоминаемые множество раз, Вельзенианские императоры в серии Саги Зла никогда не назывались по имени. * *Although mentioned numerous times, the Beelzenian emperors of The Daughter of Evil series are never mentioned by name. Appearances References en:Beelzenian Imperial Family fr:Famille Impériale de Beelzenia Категория:Семьи Категория:Вельзения